marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers (Earth-8096)
| FormerMembers = Captain America (Skrull imposter), Red Hulk | Allies = Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Doc Samson, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, Nick Fury, New Avengers | Enemies = A.I.M., Doctor Doom, Graviton, Hydra, Kang the Conqueror, Kree, The Leader, Loki, Masters of Evil, Red Skull, Skrulls, Ultron | Origin = Formed to protect Earth from various threats after the Breakout event | PlaceOfFormation = New York City | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = After banding together to take down Graviton, five of the Earth's mightiest heroes decided that they would do better as a group, and formed The Avengers. They were first tested as a team when the Enchantress broke into their headquarters and manipulated the Hulk's mind making him attack the team. Even though Hulk regained control of his mind and defeated both Enchantress and Executioner, he left the team. While trying to find Hulk, the Avengers found Captain America frozen in ice and unfroze him in the Quinjet. After helping the Avengers take down one of Arnim Zola's bio engineered monsters, Cap became an official member of the Avengers. The team grew by one more after helping T'Challa, the Black Panther, reclaim the throne of Wakanda and free the country from Man Ape's tyrannic rule. During a chase after former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Hawkeye (who had been accused of being a double agent working for Hydra), they were interrupted by SHIELD agent Quartermain who came to ask the Avengers to help SHIELD take down The Leader, who since the supervillain breakout had taken total control of the gamma villain prison known as The Cube. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, and Wasp unfortunately became exposed to gamma radiation and were turned into gamma monsters during the second gamma dome's expansion. Thor was the only Avenger not affected by the gamma rays. Luckily, with help from the Hulk (who rejoined the team) and Hawkeye (who had proven not to be a Hydra double agent), the Avengers triumphed and stopped the Leader's mad scheme of changing the world by creating a Gamma monster utopia in his image. Once the dome was destroyed, everyone affected by the gamma radiation returned to normal. Hawkeye became the newest member of the team after being pressured by the Hulk to join if the latter rejoins the team. Next, the Avengers were confronted by Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil. The Masters took them down one by one but were eventually defeated by the Avengers thanks to the intervention by Hawkeye, Black Panther and Ant-Man. The Avengers battled the Masters of Evil who were searching magical stones, but both teams were scattered throughout the Nine Realms, and fond that Loki was behind all this, they managde to defeat him and banish him, but the shield of Captain America is destroyed by Loki . After returning to the Avengers Mansion, Captain America is kidnapped and supplanted by a Skrull. A series of disputes created by the Skrull imposter separated most of the Avengers, including their newest member Ms. Marvel, while Tony Stark was approached by Nick Fury, who detected the Skrull invasion earlier and was building a group of heroes he could trust to stop them, but they're betrayed by Mockingbird, who is revealed to be the Skrull queen. Meanwhile, the real Steve Rogers managed to escape from captivity along other humans who were replaced by Skrull and returns to Earth just in time to help to fight the already arrived Skrull invasion, which made the Avengers to re-assemble once more and defeat the alien invaders, who are later imprisoned in the Negative Zone prison. In the following weeks, the Avengers welcomed new members such as Vision, as well as the return of Hank Pym as Yellow Jacket, while fighting new threats, such as the return of Ultron, Kang, the Red Hulk or Galactus, who arrived Earth in order to destroy it and consume its energy, the Avengers teamed-up with numerous allies in order to stop him and his Heralds. | Equipment = Avengers Space Armors | Transportation = * Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = Iron Man armor, Captain America's shield, Mjolnir, Black Panther's vibranium weapons, and Hawkeye's bow and trick arrows. | Notes = * Wasp came up with the name Avengers. | Trivia = | Links = }}